Partial support is requested for the 1982 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids to be held June 14-18, 1982 at th New Hampton School, New Hampton, New Hampshire. The conference will cover biological and biochemical aspects of nucleic acids in both prokaryotes and eukaryotes. The major objective is to provide indepth coverage of the very latest developments in the following general areas: In Vivo Transfer, Expression and Regulation of Isolated Genes (sessions I and II); Chromosome Structure, Nucleic Acid-Protein Interactions and Transcriptional Regulation In Vitro (sessions III and IV); RNA Processing (session V); Gene Structure and Evolution (including Multigene Families) session VI); Biology and Mechanisms of Genetic Rearrangements (sessions VII and VII); and DNA Replication and Nucleic Acid Enzymology (session IX).